Dictatorship
by MaximumCullenRide
Summary: Bella becomes evil when her mate is killed. What happens when the Cullens return to find a dictator in place of their Bella a hundred years later.....full summary inside first Chapter Second chapter real story and trust me the real summary is better.
1. Summary

Summary: Ok so here's the full summary. Edward leaves Bella to keep her 'safe' soon after another vampire comes to visit and changes her because he really loves her. Jacob and his pack kills her mate and she turns into an evil dictator vampire bent on world domination. When the Cullens return how will Bella's plans be rearranged and is it too late to save her from the dark path she has gone down?


	2. Return of the Cullens

The Cullens were reluctantly returning to the place where they had left Bella exactly one hundred years ago. They figured it was safe now since Bella should have died a while ago and it was only that thought that allowed Edward to agree with coming back.

He had been able to hold out much longer then they had thought. They had assumed her couldn't be without Bella and at most it would only be a week or so, at most a month before he went crawling back to her but they hadn't taken his worry for her into account. He was more concerned for her safety then for his happiness whether anyone needed her around or not.

The most anyone did was smile now. There was no laughter and even Emmet seemed to have lost all thoughts of trying to cheer them up. It was particularly bad on Esme since she had considered Bella like a daughter so it was like she had lost another child and then Edward had left. He returned after fifty years of traveling abroad….well he had returned before but only to make sure none of them were in contact with Bella then he would disappear again.

"I can't believe we're finally back here." Alice said in a soft voice. The usually happy peppy vampire was just a shadow of herself. She went shopping the same amount of times as before only now it was more out of memory of Bella then anything else. Jasper just stuck by her side as always feeling guilty since he felt it was his fault they had moved.

"I know." Emmet said angrily. "We should have been back here a hundred years ago!" Edward avoided looking at anyone. They knew his thoughts on the subject and of course he knew theirs. That didn't mean they had to keep hounding him on it.

"Can we drop it kids?" Carlisle said saving Edward. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones that didn't _completely_ hate him for his choice besides Carlisle also felt a little responsible for the decision.

They froze as they picked up the scent of another vampire but as it was a few days old they relaxed. Of course they had started moving back in a week ago to make appearances but nothing was touched in fact the scent only went to the door and then it backed away. They heard a rustling in the bushes but then it was windy so they brushed it off.

Tomorrow the Cullen teens would once again be starting high school. On some levels they were excited since it could be their way of reconnecting with Bella even if she was dead and on another level it would be sad for the same reason.

Alice of course had to have the proper outfit for everyone picked out and to be worn by the person and woe to anyone who did not do so. They drove up to the school not really expecting anything surprising, oh how wrong they were…..

**(An: You thought I'd give you a cliffy huh? Well nope keep reading folks.)**

"So have any of you been up to the spooky mansion up on the hill?" One of the boys at lunch asked another kid. The Cullens could over hear every word perfectly. They caught interest so they pushed Edward into asking more about it on the pretense of walking by and overhearing about it, of course.

"What spooky house?" Edward asked.

"You new around here?" the boy asked. Edward nodded. "I'm Tuck this is Flash….well that isn't his real name but everyone around here calls him that cause of how fast he is." Edward fought the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't interested in their names. "Anyway there's this old spooky house up on a hill on Snake street." Edward froze that was where Bella used to live. Of course the name had been changed over the years but it was the same road only he hadn't traveled all the way down it just past it to get his bearings.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…..my grandma told me about it once before she died." Flash said. "She said she had a friend who lived around here but she was hurt real bad. The story says that after her husband was killed she locked herself in that mansion up on the hill never to see anyone again. To this day whoever goes up there never comes back. People have tried to tear the house down but they all go missing so it just sits there and it doesn't ever fall apart. Sometimes when people go up there people on that street swear they hear their screams of terror and pain."

"Interesting…..have you boys tried to go up there?" Edward asked. The boys looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No one goes up there anymore. Anyone even close to the gates is arrested." Tuck said.

"But I've been up there a few times….never on the property of course." Flash said.

"Thanks." Edward said walking away.

"Wait!" Tuck said running up to join him. "Don't you want the name of the owner of the house?"

"Why would I want that?" Edward asked.

"Cause the story is true. You can even look it up." Tuck said. "My Grandma was close friends with the person who owned that house…."

"Alright, I'll bite. Who owned it?"

"Someone named Isabella Swan. My grandma said she'd be rolling over in her grave if she knew people called her that because she preferred Bella. She married a really pale guy my grandma said. Didn't eat anything and he was really strong. His name was Alec Davidson." Flash said.

Edward stopped. "Really pale?" he asked.

"Yeah….almost like he was albino only whiter…..kind of like you." Tuck said.

"Was he albino?" Edward asked.

"Well Isabella and Alec said he was…..only my grandma didn't believe it…..he had black hair and his eyes were golden." Flash said thinking about it.

"Hum…..thank you." Edward said and he left the pair.

"So, we going up to the spooky house tonight?" Emmet asked.

"I'll ask Carlisle if he heard anything about it today and we'll look it up." Edward said. "Alec Davidson huh?"


	3. Master

"You heard about it too huh?" Carlisle asked when Edward had asked him if he heard anything about the spooky house up on the hill. "Let me guess the kids heard it from their grandparents."

"How did you know?" Alice asked.

"I heard it from their parents at work." Carlisle said. He shook his head. "I guess we'll have to visit the house to check it out. Sounds like Bella married a vampire."

There was a knock at the door. Surprised, Carlisle answered it. "Hello Carlisle." The man said. On closer inspection it proved to be a vegetarian vampire."

"Hello, may I ask how you know my name?" Carlisle asked. The vampire chuckled. He was not by any means tall but neither was he short he was about 6' 5'' with golden brown hair. His outfit consisted of an all black suit as if he was a butler. His face was angular and handsome while clean shaven but it had the look as if he had a five o'clock shadow.

"My master knows you all very well Carlisle. She extends a hand of welcome to you and your wife which is why I'm here. She also extends a hand of friendship and welcome towards Jasper." He made a slight bow to Jasper. "And asks that you remain off our hunting grounds in La Push and not to kill any of the wolf mutts."

"The line didn't die out?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh no, my master has found a use for them." The vampire replied. "May I inquire if all of you have returned?"

"Then you and your….master know we were here before?" Carlisle asked. Again the vampire chuckled.

"My master knows all that happens around here Carlisle. I would not speak ill of her or she might turn her hand of welcome into a fist of hate." The vampire replied.

"May I ask your name?" Alice asked.

"My name is unimportant to my master but if you must call me then my name is Radisson." He said.

"Who is your master?" Edward asked. Radisson ignored him.

"My master would like to invite you to join her for a drink in a half hour's time. Come alone or don't come at all." Radisson said bowing to Carlisle then he disappeared.

"You never told me where your master lives!" Carlisle called. Radisson's voice chuckled.

"You'll know how to get there when the time comes." His voice said. "My master knows all and will guide you."

"Well that was odd." Alice said. Edward was unhappy.

"He completely ignored me but when you asked a question he answered." Edward complained.

"Maybe his master doesn't like you and so he doesn't either." Jasper said. "I'll have you notice that no one but Carlisle, Esme, and I got a welcome. Everyone else was ignored."

"I wonder why." Carlisle said.

"Only one way to find out." Alice said. "Go see his master."

"What if it's all a trap?" Jasper said.

"He said go alone." Carlisle said.

"By alone I think it's safe to say those she sent her welcome to not us." Alice said.

"I have this feeling that you're right." Carlisle said.

"Then it's settled." Esme said. "You, Jasper and I will go meet this mysterious master."

When it came time to leave they exited the house as if looking for a sign to tell them were to go without really expecting one. It was around midnight now and they were all very nervous so they jumped when a ball of light started speeding towards them. They almost ducked but it stopped completely in front of them. It whirled around them twice before heading off and stopping just inside the trees.

"I think it wants us to follow." Carlisle said. The other two nodded and they started following the fast ball. They didn't pay attention to where they were going until the reached a large tall creepy fence like the ones you see in movies for old abandoned castles. The ball disappeared and Radisson appeared.

"Welcome to Davidson Manor." Radisson said bowing as they walked past him and onto the property. "Please keep off the lawn and follow me." They did so until they found themselves entering the very large mansion. They saw pictures of serious leadership people. Jasper recognized a few from his time as military leaders. There weren't many lights on so it made the hall look dark and creepy not that they needed light to see anyway.

Radisson stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall thought they had passed hundred others without saying a word. "My master is inside. Do not refuse anything she gives to you if she offers it. Do not speak ill of her. Only speak if spoken to." With that he opened the door. They walked inside and he closed the door locking them in. They looked around and in the center of the room there was a female vampire with her head down so they couldn't see anything revealing about her. It seemed as if she was old and weary sitting on what looked like a throne. She was wearing all black, from her sneakers to her shirt.

"Can you tell me why he's gone?" the female vampire asked they didn't recognize her voice but it sounded familiar.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked feeling nervous.

"Can you tell me……why everyone was taken from me?" she asked.

"No I'm afraid I can't." Carlisle said tilting his head getting a weird feeling that he should know her and want to protect her. The vampire looked up and the Cullens gasped.

"Can you not tell me why he was taken from me?" Bella yelled. Her eyes were the darkest shade of black and she had circles under her eyes. She looked tired and worn and slightly deranged.

"No, I'm sorry Bella." Carlisle said. Bella's eyes flashed.

"No?" Bella said standing. "That was not the answer I wanted Carlisle, and I will show you what happens when I don't get the right answers. No one defies Lady Isabella ruler of the world." Carlisle fell to the ground and started screaming. Finally Bella released him. "Leave me." She said turning away to sit in her chair once more.

"But…." Jasper said.

"Not you Jasper. Them." Bella snapped motioning with a flick of her wrist to vampire guards they hadn't noticed before. They bowed to her then left.

"Bella…." Esme said walking up to her. Bella sent such a fierce glare at her that she stopped.

"I'm not interested in any excuses you have. I only want to hear some thing from Carlisle." Bella said. Carlisle got to his feet but was shaking slightly.

"And what do you want to hear from me Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't call me that." Bella snapped only it was more gentle then it had been with Esme or Jasper.

"Very well." Carlisle said. "How long has it been since you've hunted?" Bella looked at him for a moment before turning her chair around so the back of the chair was facing them. "Don't pretend that you care. That is not why I asked you to come."

"Then why did you ask for me to come?" Carlisle asked.

"To answer my questions." Bella said. "It was quite accommodating of you to come to me. And here I was ready to send out people to find you and bring you to me."

"What questions?" Carlisle asked. Bella was silent for a moment.

"How about a drink?" Bella asked turning back around. She snapped her fingers and a bottle of blood poured itself into three cups, the cups then went to hover in front of the Cullens. They took them but were hesitant to drink. Bella chuckled darkly. "Don't worry it is merely fresh animal blood. I had Radisson fetch it for me. I think he said it was a mountain lion. Or maybe it was the animal was lying on a mountain…..I don't know nor do I care."

"Bella you don't hunt?" Jasper asked.

"Not one drop of blood has touched my lips in ninety years." Bella said. "I changed everyone in this house….not one drop of blood was tasted."

"Doesn't your throat burn?" Carlisle asked.

"Doesn't your heart burn when your love is taken from you?" Bella countered.


	4. Insane

"What happened Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Like I said before don't call me that!" Bella snapped. The room darkened. It wasn't that the lights were going out it was that the light was being diminished.

"It would be nice if you told us what we could call you." Jasper said.

"Did I say you could speak?" Bella growled.

"You're insane." Jasper said.

"No, I am perfectly sane!" Bella roared. "I just hate people. I hate people who are happy! They need to be taught a lesson! If I can't be happy no one can!"

"Bella…." Carlisle said cautiously for he had experienced her torture once already and he was not eager to experience it again. "Maybe it would be better if you had a drink."

"Maybe it would maybe it wouldn't." Bella countered. "And call me Lord Ruler of the World."

"She is insane." Esme whispered. Carlisle and Jasper sadly agreed.

"Here's an idea…..Lord Ruler of the World….why don't you come back home with us?" Jasper said sending waves of calm at Bella. Bella however seemed unaffected.

"No. I like my castle." Bella declared. Jasper deliberately spilled some of his blood to see how Bella would react. He thought for sure for someone who didn't have a drop of blood they would be racing at it and going into frenzy but she just looked at it and tilted her head. She snapped her fingers and the spilt blood rose and went into a sink. "Now leave me be! I have plotting to do."

"What are you plotting?" Carlisle asked.

"The forced takeover of the world!" Bella said laughing maniacally. "I need to work on that……Radisson, take a note!" Radisson appeared with a paper and pen. "Note to self: work on evil laugh." Radisson wrote it down quickly with a nod. Radisson and the Cullens started to leave. "Oh Carlisle, could you stay a moment?"

"Sure." Carlisle said stopping halfway through the room. The other two looked back but he motioned for them to just go home so they left him be, after all Bella wouldn't hurt Carlisle right? Once they were alone Bella started examining him with a sad, thoughtful expression. "Yes Bella?"

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave?" Bella said. "I already know the answer so don't bother lying. I just want to hear you say it."

"Bella….Lord Ruler of the world…." _The name is so stupid._ Carlisle thought. "We didn't want to leave Edward made us. To try and keep you safe. We didn't think he would be able to hold out as long as he did."

"To keep me safe?" Bella said. "Why do you insist on lying to me Carlisle….." she sighed. "If you can't be honest then I'll just have to keep you here until you tell me the truth." A red circle appeared on Carlisle's wrist and he hissed in pain.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Binding you to this room. You can't leave it until I release you." Bella said. "It's kind of like tying a dog to a tree."

"I see you have many abilities." Carlisle said. Bella looked sad.

"Many and I gain more each day." She said. "But that knowledge won't get me to release you. You're stuck here with me."

"The others will come for me." Carlisle said.

"They will come but they will be unable to enter the yard." Bella said. "I have many people with many abilities I only take the best."

"You can't keep me here." Carlisle said.

"Why not?" Bella asked looking at him like he amused her to no end.

"Because it's wrong and you know it is."

Bella laughed. "I have long since stopped trying to be good Carlisle….I thought about giving up when you left but Alec was kind and made me myself again but those damn wolves had to kill him and take away my life. So I took away their will. I will destroy everyone that stands in my way Carlisle. Give me one reason I should still be good."

"Because it's the right thing Bella." Carlisle said.

"It's not Bella!" Bella screamed. "It's Lord Ruler of the World remember it!" she tore from the room but though Carlisle tried to leave as well he was unable to step through the door it was almost like for him there was no door only walls.


	5. Fear and Want

Carlisle sighed and paced the room trying to think of a way out and if not a way out a way to get Bella to 'eat'. He was sure some of her insanity was due to her lack of feeding. "And she really has gone off her rocker."

"Now Carlisle, I'm hurt." Bella said in a mocking hurt voice as she stood in the doorway. "And here I thought I was being so nice….and that you might have been telling the truth before…..oh well it doesn't matter. Even if you were telling the truth I'm not going to let you go." She walked in and sat on her chair. "Come, sit." She said motioning for him to sit in a chair next to her. Carlisle slowly made his way to the chair and sat down and she nodded like she was satisfied.

"You are insane." Carlisle said.

"Tell me are you insane for being a vampire doctor?" Bella asked.

"Not in my opinion."

"Well maybe I don't think what I'm doing is insane." She clapped her hands. "Now for some entertainment."

Radisson and another vampire dragged a human man into the room. The man was in red clothes and he was rather ragged as if he hadn't shaved in weeks. "Here you are my Lady." Radisson said bowing. Bella ordered the two vampires away. She smirked at the pile that was the man.

"Come now Charlie….have some dignity." Bella said. Carlisle gasped. It was indeed Bella's father.

"How is he still alive and that young?" Carlisle asked.

"Turns out under certain conditions Charlie is able to activate the mutt's power. He's a distant relative of the La Push tribe." Bella said. Charlie slowly stood.

"Why Bella?" he asked, his voice was ragged.

"Because when I took you, you were happy." Bella said. "And now you're not." Charlie looked at Carlisle.

"She always considered you her second father…..you must help her." He said.

"Silence!" Bella ordered. "I don't require anyone's help."

"She'll listen to you." Charlie said to him. Bella had had enough and in an instant she killed Charlie.

"Damn you old man. I didn't want you dead yet!" Bella yelled.

"Bella enough." Carlisle said. "There is no use yelling at a dead body."

"Don't tell me what to do Carlisle…..I don't listen to you anymore……I don't want to listen to you anymore. I don't want you to even look at me with those damn eyes of yours!" Bella yelled looking at him. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't look at me like I'm something that needs your pity Carlisle! I'm not just some lost little child that you can walk in and guide!" Bella screamed. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Carlisle knew he couldn't stop looking at her like that but he knew that her last few sentences just increased the pity he felt for her. "Whatever you say Bella."

"Don't call me that!" Bella yelled. She obviously couldn't take anymore so she left the room.

"Ah Bella but you're wrong…..you are lost." Carlisle whispered to her retreating back once she was out of the room.

"She's never wrong." Radisson whispered coming into the room. "You make her nervous."

"Why?"

"Because she knows your right and it scares her. She doesn't want to be wrong and you're tearing down everything she created."

"I scare her?" Carlisle asked confused.

"And disappoint her." Radisson said. "I'm her most trusted advisor so she tells me many things that no one else knows."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that she started the word domination this to get you to pay attention to her." Radisson said. "She doesn't care if what's she's doing is wrong…..you're paying attention and that's what she wants. After her plans didn't work ten years ago she stopped feeding and because obsessed with trying to get you here to see her work. To hear you congratulate her on what she accomplished. I think she really thought at that point was something good. But you came in here and said she was wrong and she was doing terrible things so she decided she didn't care. You were stuck here….if you insulted her she didn't care. You couldn't pay attention to anyone but her and that's what she's doing. She's trapping you here so you have no choice but to pay attention to her."

"I need to stop paying attention to her then." Carlisle said.

"No…..I think eventually she'd figure it out and do even more drastic things. For now I think you should play along…..she obviously is insane and once you have her trust she might release you……then you can get out of here."

"What about you?"

Radisson laughed. "I'm not trapped here Carlisle, none of us are but you. We serve her because we want to."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because she's powerful and everyone loves power." Radisson said. Bella started walking back up the hall to the room. Radisson grabbed Charlie's body and carried it from the room. When Bella entered once more she looked a lot calmer.

"See what happens when you push me Carlisle?" Bella said. Carlisle smiled.

"Yes, I see." He said. "You know now that I think about it…you really are doing a good job." Bella looked at him and her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Carlisle mentally shook his head. Was she really so insane to think that he would agree to what she was doing? "Of course….I don't see why I didn't see it before."  
"It can be a bit intimidating." Bella said agreeably. Carlisle was stunned with her blindness to him. Here he was finally lying and she drank it up.


	6. Boy meets girl

"What do you mean it was Bella?" Edward yelled.

"Just that Edward." Esme said.

"And she's completely insane." Jasper said.

"She's insane?" Alice asked worriedly. "Like how insane?"

"As in she tortured Carlisle because he gave her an answer she didn't like and told us to call her 'Lord Ruler of the World'." Jasper said. "She hasn't hunted in ninety years."

"What?!" Edward said. "Isn't she in constant pain?"

"That's just it I think she is." Jasper said. "But she doesn't care…..she's like the vampire version of emo."

"Instead of cutting herself which is impossible now she's making herself be in constant pain by refusing to hunt." Alice said shaking her head. She turned to Edward and slapped him. Everyone stared at her in shock. "Look what you've done to your precious Bella."

"Alice if I knew that was going to happen I never would have left. She was supposed to live a normal life." Edward said.

"But I did." Alice said. "I saw and I could do nothing to stop it because you wouldn't hear it. You didn't want to hear anything about Bella or let me see her future even though I sometimes saw it anyway. I let it go since she seemed happy with Alec but I didn't think he'd die! He was a vampire….she had already been exposed to our world there was no way you could take that away from her. You tore her apart and then when someone finally picked up the pieces someone had to take him away too. I want you to go talk to her and you're not coming back until you do."

"Fine…..I'll wait until Carlisle comes back before I go." Edward said besides he really wanted to see Bella again.

Days past and still Carlisle didn't return. Everyone was worried now. He would have at least called if he was able. He wasn't the kind to just disappear without telling them. The kids stopped going to school in favor of pacing and waiting for Carlisle to return. Three days after Carlisle had gone missing Jasper gave up waiting.

"Edward, go talk to her." Jasper said. "We all know she has him." Edward was nervous though.

"You know she doesn't want to speak to me. Her own messenger ignored me." Edward said.

"Edward, whatever Carlisle said you have to prove or disprove." Jasper said. "She's probably waiting for one of us to go looking for him."

"After all she knows everything that happens around here." Alice said. With that Edward sighed and headed off to what he was certain would be his end.

Bella and Carlisle were sitting in the same room talking. Bella seemed only a bit more stable then when Carlisle had first been held prisoner but now at least he had gained enough trust from her that she extended his range from the room to the entire building and the yard. He could now travel freely on the property without being confined anywhere. Carlisle had asked about the grass comment when she extended his range to the yard and she had laughed and said it was just one small way of being difficult and that he was indeed free to walk on the grass as much as he liked.

"Bella…."Carlisle said.

"Yes Carlisle?" Bella asked

"Why don't you feed?"

Bella sighed. "Because I'm seeing just how much pain I can endure before I can't stand it anymore."

"Isn't sitting next to me with a cup of blood in my hand hurting you?" Carlisle asked.

Bella smiled. "No. I don't smell it and the sight of it doesn't make me crazy like others…..Kind of like you I guess…..I could I suppose be a doctor and deal with all that blood but there needs to be a balance Carlisle…..people need to die and you can't save everyone so why play favorites?" Carlisle was silent.

"Why do you want me here?" Carlisle asked. "I mean you are keeping me prisoner but you're allowing me to roam around and feed." Bella didn't answer and her expression was blank. Carlisle recognized the signs of a vision since Alice got that same expression. She came out of the vision and laughed darkly.

"Radisson!" she called.

"Yes My Lady?"

"Edward will be arriving any moment. Please go great our guest and bring him here." Bella instructed.

"You're going to let him in?" Carlisle asked confused. Bella was silent.

"Carlisle…." She asked.

"What?" Carlisle responded cautiously.

"Do you love Edward?" she asked. Carlisle was even more confused by that question.

"Like a son." Carlisle replied. She nodded seeming thoughtful.

"You miss your family." She said.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"You want to go home……you don't want to spend time here. You would rather go home then be with me."

Carlisle wasn't really sure how to respond to that. "No, I do want to go home Bella but I want you to come with me. You belong there."

"I don't belong anywhere Carlisle." Bella said. "It's time you learned that." They could hear Radisson outside the door now. Bella folded her hands like she was important and he had been keeping her waiting. He probably had.

"Remember what I told you." Radisson said then he opened the door. Edward gasped seeing Bella and Carlisle sitting side by side on what seemed like thrones wearing all black. Bella's eyes were indeed black but Carlisle had a glass of blood in his hand her hands were folded like he had kept her waiting a long time. He entered and the doors closed behind him.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Edward." Bella said coldly. "As you can see dear old Carlisle is just fine so please relay that information to the others."

"I didn't just come here for that." Edward admitted.

"I know exactly why you came here Edward. I'm not interested in apologizes." Bella said.

"Now Bella let's listen to what he has to say." Carlisle said gently.

"You're with her?" Edward asked alarmed.

"No, he's being forcefully held here." Bella said. "He doesn't want to stay but he doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"Bella aren't you being a bit unreasonable?" Edward asked.

"Edward, don't contradict a crazy person." Carlisle scolded. Edward and Bella looked at him in shock.

"I'm not crazy." Bella said.

"Yeah and I'm the ruler of Britain." Carlisle muttered.

"Now this is to teach you a little lesson….the both of you." Bella said. She looked at Edward and before Carlisle could do anything Edward was on the ground screaming in pain. "Do you feel just an ounce of what I'm feeling Edward? An ounce of the pain I'm in? You're screaming like it hurts Edward…..yet this isn't even all of it." She stopped. Edward was on the ground shaking. He didn't even bother to try and get up. Carlisle went over to him and helped him stand.

"Why did you torture him?" Carlisle asked.

"Because you love him." Bella said. "Because you love them all but you care nothing at all for me."

"That's not true Bella….we do care about you." Carlisle said. "We all do."

"Then be honest with me! Why did you leave?" Bella yelled.

"Because I forced them to." Edward said. "Because I wanted to keep you safe."

"Edward, do I look safe?" Bella asked. "If I'm protected it's from things I did not from you leaving." She stood. "Look around you Edward….I have a hundred people willing to sacrifice themselves for me. They would never run away because of what they thought without consulting me. They aren't cowards Edward. What do you have Edward? If what you say is true then what you did caused not only me to fall apart but your own family. Would they die for you in a second? Would they stand up for you if they were here listening to this? You all might think I'm insane Edward but listen to this…..at least I have a true family."

"Servants don't count as family." Edward said.

"Well at least I know they are there and will continue to be there." Bella said. "I can't say the same for any of you. Let me ask you Edward….what have you saved me from by leaving?"


	7. DEal

"I was wrong Bella….I should never have left. I'm sorry." Edward said. If he could cry then he would have been.

"You're sorry?" Bella asked. She stepped forward. "You're sorry? That's all you're giving me. That's your heart felt apology?" she seemed to be trying to contain her anger. "William!"

A guard stepped forward. "Yes My Lady?"

"Punish him." Bella said. She turned and sat back down to watch. Radisson grabbed Carlisle and pulled him away; forcing him back into the chair he was then unable to move other then to watch Edward get pounded on. After two hundred years of being with Edward he really felt like a father being forced to watch someone bully his son with no ability to save him.

"Bella stop this." Carlisle said watching William go in and slam Edward against a wall.

"Why?" Bella asked she seemed amused with the show.

"Please Bella! Just stop it!" Carlisle said.

"Why should I?" Bella asked. "Shouldn't he suffer as I did?"

"Please, I'll do whatever you want just stop this." Carlisle pled now watching and William was taking a lighter and getting dangerously close to Edward's neck.

"Release him!" Bella ordered. William did and Edward fell to the ground. William bowed to Bella before stepping back in place.

"Leave and tell the others about Carlisle, Edward." Bella said. "Feel free to come back and be my entertainment." Edward looked at Carlisle and at Carlisle's pleading thoughts he left.

Once he was gone Bella ordered her followers out of the room. "Why did you do that Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"To see just how much you considered Edward your son." Bella said. "Now we have a deal Carlisle."

Carlisle looked worried. "What is it Bella?"

"I will release you from being bound to the grounds but you are never to leave them again. If the others come for you then you cannot speak to them or communicate with them in anyway. You will play whatever role I give you for the day and act as if it's true. You no longer know or acknowledge the others. The only people you know are the people on this property. You will not see anyone from the outside unless I permit it or speak to them." Bella said.

"Bella you can't…." Carlisle started.

"Oh but I can." Bella said. "See you make a promise to me and I accept then you are forced to keep your word until I break the promise. If you don't make the promise then I send someone after Edward and we can go back to playing."

Carlisle was conflicted but in the end sided with keeping his family safe. "I promise." He sighed. Bella grabbed his hand and it burned as the sign of a sun was etched into his skin and then faded away. She released him and the red circle on his wrist disappeared.

"Welcome home Carlisle." Bella said with a wicked smile.


	8. What we have done

"What have we done?" Carlisle whispered as he watched Bella leave. He briefly wondered what would happen if he tried to leave. He headed outside with that thought and Radisson opened the gate for him to leave but once he was at the gate he suddenly felt no desire to leave. He didn't have to worry about anything…..Bella's servants did anything stressful he was free to do whatever he wanted. Why should he leave the property? With that in mind he turned away from the gate and began exploring the grounds more.

Bella watched satisfied at a distance. Carlisle was hers now and he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

* *

"What do you mean she told someone to kill you?" Alice asked.

"Just that!" Edward said. "Well not it so many words but if it wasn't for Carlisle I would be a pile of ashes right now."

"What did Carlisle do?" Esme asked. Rosalie and Emmet were silently listening in shock Jasper was busy trying to keep everyone calm and Alice was trying to see the future.

"He said he'd do anything she asked if she stopped." Edward said. "I don't think he's leaving."

"That's it. I'm going to give my baby sister a piece of my mind!" Emmet declared. He headed off to the house before anyone could stop him.

"Emmet!" Esme yelled after him but he ignored her.

* *

Bella chuckled. "At this point I might as well invite all of them here." She said. Carlisle entered the room. "Hello Carlisle. Emmet is on his way."

"Can I speak with him?"

"Of course in here you can talk to whoever you want." Bella said. Carlisle was relieved. Radisson opened the door as Carlisle sat down.

"Bella!" Emmet yelled.

"Emmet." Bella said smiling.

"Bella you are going too far!" Emmet shouted. "How come my baby sister is doing this to me?"

Bella looked at him and Carlisle anxiously looked at Bella wondering how she would react. Bella stood and walked over to Emmet. Carlisle was very anxious she never got that close to anyone. To their surprise she hugged Emmet. Carlisle sat there stunned.

"How come you never let me hug you?" Carlisle asked.

"You never tried." Bella replied.

"True enough." Carlisle said. Bella backed off a bit.

"Bella don't you think you're being too harsh here?" Emmet asked. "Let Carlisle come home. Come home with us."

"Emmet….I am home." Bella said. She looked at Carlisle with a sad expression on her face. "I will release Carlisle in one week. Until then he is mine and no amount of people will change that."

Emmet didn't look completely happy. "You promise? One week?"

"I promise." Bella confirmed. "And if I do not keep my word then Radisson has my permission to let all of you storm in here and take him by force."

"By the way….Alice wants to visit." Emmet said.

"Well she can stay out." Bella said coldly. "She's not welcome here unless she wants to be my entertainment and I trust Edward has already informed you about what I find entertaining."

"Why Bella?" Emmet asked. "Why is my baby sister so cold?"

"Because it's a cold world Emmet." Bella replied.

"So what fun things do you have here?" Emmet asked.

"Fun?" Bella asked confused.

"You mean you have this big house and you have nothing fun here?" Emmet practically yelled.

"No." Bella said. "Obviously not….have you not seen my theme?"

"Yeah very military." Emmet said.

"Where would fun fit into that?" Bella asked. She excused herself and left the two Cullens to talk.

"What did she make you do?" Emmet asked.

"She made me promise to never contact or communicate with you guys anymore, never leave the property, acknowledge any of you, and a weird request that I fill every role that I'm given for the day and act it out as if it's true." Carlisle said.

"Do you think I could come back here in an hour after letting Jasper and the others know your deal?" Emmet asked.

"I don't see why not." Bella said standing in the door way. Emmet jumped. Carlisle was used to it by now. After all he was going on three weeks of being with her. "Next time you plot against me…..do it in a different state….I'm not that all knowing."

"You see everything that happens in the state you're in?" Carlisle said storing that information for later.

"Yes so I can warp reality which is why I have all these abilities." Bella said. "Now go on Emmet run along and tell everyone what big bad Bella is doing to your beloved leader."

Emmet smiled at her words but nodded and went. "Why are you letting him go?"

"Because as of now your family is the only thing in this world that I don't rule over in some way." Bella said. "I meant it when I said I wanted world domination."

"What purpose is there in letting him go then?" Carlisle asked. "Only to come back later probably with a plan to free me."

"Exactly…..their plans to free you are trying to thwart my plans. Therefore every attempt they make is trying to stop me from my goal…..I think it's amusing."


	9. Get out

The next morning Carlisle was met by Radisson and instructed to go to Bella's welcoming hall. There he found a note instructing him of the role he would be playing that day. He was confused but sat there as Radisson came in and set up the room up to help him play his role. One by one people filed into the room and sat at various desks now in the room.

Bella came in and sat in the middle and last seat much to Carlisle's surprise. Radisson left and closed the door shaking his head and shrugging. "Bella...." Carlisle began.

"Play your role Carlisle and play it well." Bella said smirking. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Very well then." Carlisle said. "Everyone open your books to page fifteen." Everyone complied including Bella. Why she wanted him to act like a teacher was beyond him. He looked at the book he would be teaching on and was shocked to realize that it was a book on newborn vampires and how to handle them. "Read chapter one and on until the end of class." He sat at his own desk Bella looked thoughtful and shook her head. He wondered what that meant.

* *

The morning after that he was instructed to 'act' like a doctor yet he was one....how was he supposed to act like one? Radisson once again came into the room to set it up for his act. He wondered what Bella would do to make it possible for him to act like a doctor. Then he realized that when he looked around the room it didn't look like a hospital but more like a therapist's office. He sat down at the desk and wondered what Bella would have planned for today.

He was surprised when Bella herself came into the room and took a seat. "Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Play your role Carlisle." Bella replied.

"Alright.....how are you feeling?"

"Irritated." Bella surprised him by answering somewhat truthfully.

"Why are you irritated?" Carlisle asked.

"Because at the end of this week you'll leave and I'll be alone again." Bella said.

"I thought you were happy here." Carlisle said.

"It's not here!" Bella exclaimed. "It's that no matter who I'm with I can't trust them and I'm completely alone! No one understands my genius. I've resorted to diluting myself that you might actually care but I know none of you do! No, I'm completely alone. Maybe I should just let you leave that way at least I really will be alone instead of letting myself think that someone out there really cares."

"People do care Bella." Carlisle said going to her side and wrapping an arm around her to comfort her.

"No they don't. Do you know why I built this mansion? Because I was alone and afraid and I could control everything in this place......someone came here that I didn't want to I could change them or torture them. I'm in complete control and no one lies to me here. No one is allowed to say the L word here. That word is just a for letter lie, there is no such thing as the L word."

"L....." Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Love?"

"No one is allowed to say it here." Bella hissed.

"Bella, you don't believe love exists?" Carlisle asked looking at her strangely.

"No, I don't." Bella said. "Not for me."

"Bella....we do love you. You have to know that." Carlisle said. "We want to prove that to you."

"If you loved me then you would kill me now." Bella said. Carlisle froze; he never thought he would meet a suicidal vampire much less that it would be Bella.

"I can't do that Bella." Carlisle said. "The whole family loves you too much to see you get killed."

"Your whole family?" Bella asked. "Love me? There is nothing to love about me Carlisle. I deserve to die. I'm worthless Carlisle. If what you say is true then you are all wasting your love on me. I don't deserve to be loved Carlisle. Let it go." She stood and tried to leave but Carlisle held her there. She had never seen him so angry before. He was practically radiating with it.

"You don't deserve to be loved?" he said through gritted teeth. "Is that what you said to me?" He pushed her against the wall and somehow she remained calm. "WE'RE WASTING OUR LOVE ON YOU? What is there not to love about the real you?"

"Everything!" Bella growled back. "You should hate and despise me if you don't already. You should seek to kill me not allow me to continue to live. There is nothing to love about me Carlisle. I mean it. Now let me go before I make you." The things began to fade from the room and once more they were just standing in her welcoming room with nothing but the thrones inside and a table or two.

Carlisle was shocked into letting her go. "You honestly believe that." He said in realization. "You honestly believe that no one loves you and it's not possible for someone to love you."

"Bingo Carlisle. Your family only proved it. Thank you for that." Bella said. She stormed from the room. "Get out." She said without turning back. "Get out of my castle. I don't want to see you or any of your family again. Just get out."

Carlisle stood there in shock for a few minutes before he walked out onto the lawn and left the property. He then began to run to the house. When he barged in everyone jumped and ran to greet him but he sadly shook his head. "Edward......."

"I know." Edward said full of guilt. "Alice saw for a moment.....she doesn't want to see us ever again. She made sure to let Alice see at least that part."

"No.......she doesn't believe in love Edward." Carlisle said. "She doesn't believe that anyone could love her. What did you say to her?"

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"She can't honestly believe that." Esme said.

"She does. I saw it in her eyes.....she has such......self-loathe in her eyes. The only emotions in her eyes are pain, sorrow, anger, and self-loathe. Nothing else. She doesn't feel anything else. I think she's as much a prisoner there as I was. She's too afraid to leave." Carlisle said. "Too afraid of being hurt."


	10. Afraid

"Too afraid of being hurt?" Esme said. "By what?"

"What she doesn't believe in. She's afraid of being hurt by love. She's trapped there all because she's too terrified of what she'll find outside. She built the very cage she's encased in." Carlisle sighed.

"Do you think that her vulnerability might have messed with her mind during the change?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well no one alive knows when she was changed. Was she changed as she watched Alec die or was she changed before? I think that could play a bit role in how she thinks." Jasper said.

"Could you explain a bit more?" Emmet asked.

"Well if she was changed as she watched him die then her mind might be slightly regressed, so she might feel like an abandoned child who's just looking for attention. I mean sometimes that's why kids get detention in school; they don't get enough attention so they figure negative attention is better then no attention." Jasper explained.

"And if she was changed before?" Rosalie asked.

"If she was changed before then she's looking for the ones responsible which means she's feeling alone and unjustified and she just wants someone to agree with her. She would probably feel as if she was only being just instead of doing terrible things. In which case, she'll be seeking answers to why he died and she didn't. She'll probably have survivor's guilt." Jasper explained.

"So either she's a child looking for attention or she's a person with so much guilt that she needs to make herself suffer." Alice said.

"Yes." Jasper said.

"How do we find out which she is?" Esme asked.

"That's easy. Carlisle just spent about three weeks with her. He'll be able to tell us what she's said and how she reacted to certain things." Jasper said.

"Like what?" Carlisle said.

"Did she ever yell at you for no apparent reason?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, about the way I was looking at her." Carlisle said.

"The way you were looking at her?" Esme asked slightly jealous.

"Yes apparently I was looking at her like she was just 'some lost little child that you can walk in and guide'"

"Were those your words or hers?" Jasper asked.

"Hers." Carlisle answered. "Why?"

"Because when we last saw her she didn't like to be thought of as a child. She liked to do things on her own. I'll assume that when she was younger she was even more inclined to want to do things herself and become even more irritated about being thought of as a child. If I could just...." Jasper said. Radisson appeared. "Yes?"

"Here.....I thought this might help....she doesn't know I'm gone. You never got it from me." He said handing them a tape and disappearing again.

They decided to play it and it turned out to be a video of Bella when she was about five. They were stunned to see that even thought she was adorably cute she said the same things the older Bella said. But the real connection came when she decided to skip her meal on the tape and she had the same break down as Bella seemed to have had about how Carlisle was looking at her. They shut off the tape.

"Alright so we know two things now.....one: Bella's mentally a scary child, two: she gets worse if she doesn't eat and she hasn't feed in ninety years." Edward said. "What do we do now?"

"We kidnap her." Carlisle said suddenly.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"No listen, we need to build a room where her abilities don't work and she can't get out." Carlisle said. "We'll put her in there and make it comfortable and slowly get her to trust us and believe that we love her. After we can bring her out and she should be better or at the very least we'll know how to handle her."

Everyone thought he was crazy but built the room as asked. It took two days but they did it and unfortunately for Bella that's when she showed up. She looked jittery and scared but confident as well. "No one is kidnapping me." She growled but she was too terrified from being away from her castle that she wasn't paying attention to Emmet and Jasper coming up behind her and grabbing her. She struggled all the way to the room but they had her too tightly and they put her in the room, locking her in.

A day went by and Esme walked in with a cup of animal blood, she placed it on the desk then went to sit by Bella who was curled up in a corner away from all the objects in the room. She could have sat or lay on the bed or sat at the desk or near the dresser but instead she was away from everything looking like a lost puppy.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Esme asked. Bella looked at her and growled weakly. She wasn't in her castle, she just wanted back into her castle. Esme sighed. "Carlisle says you need to drink it all or you won't like the next thing he has in mind to get you to drink it." Bella didn't answer, she just wanted to go back home. Esme gave up and left.

A few hours later Alice went in and she talked and tried to get her to put on some other clothes but Bella had just increased her growling the closer Alice got so she had had to sit on the bed and just talk to Bella. Once again Alice gave the warning about the blood but still Bella didn't reply and so she left.

The next morning Carlisle came in slipping something into his pocket and he sighed. "They warned you Bella." He said.

"I wanna go home." She whimpered.

"Bella you are home....just wait....you'll see as soon as you realize that we do care about you." Carlisle said as if explaining it to a small child though he might as well have been at that point. He went over to her and she shrank away but miraculously didn't growl at him. Maybe she had more respect for men then for women. He picked her up and she struggled but didn't bite him. Somehow he managed to hold onto her as he sat on the bed and forced a tube into her mouth. Blood started pouring into her mouth and at first she started to struggle but after she tasted the blood she relaxed enough to actually drink it. As she drank Carlisle spoke. He told her a few stories none of which she completely paid attention to but still he kept her focus on him.

It wasn't that she was in love with him......it was that she was stunned that he was still going so far for her after all she had done to him. It distracted her so much that she didn't realize she was sucking on empty air until Carlisle had to forcefully pull the tube out of her mouth. He seemed to find it amusing as he placed the tube and the empty container in his pocket.

"So what do you think? Think you can manage being an adult tomorrow?" Carlisle teased as he put her on the bed and proceeded to leave. Bella glared at him for the comment but wondered if he would be coming in again to make sure she drank if she didn't drink willingly or if it would be one of the others. Carlisle looked at her briefly curiosity in his eyes for a moment.

"Are you actually considering it?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course." Bella growled and she went back to her corner. Carlisle knew of course that a container of blood, even a large one, would not slate her thirst but it would make her more likely to drink now that she'd had a tasty reminder. He left the room with a new plan in mind.

The next morning Alice and Carlisle came in. Alice was holding a cup of blood and Carlisle was holding the tube in his hands. "Either you can drink the cup or Alice can make you drink through the tube.

Bella frowned. It was one thing for Carlisle to feed her like that but not anyone else. "No." Bella growled.

"No what?" Carlisle asked.

Bella's mind was breaking down. She wanted to be safe in her castle. Why wouldn't anyone understand that? Carlisle must. "Home." She said sadly.

Carlisle sighed. "Listen Bella, I know you think we're being cruel but really.....have we done anything to hurt you? We're only keeping you here because you want to be safe so we want to help you be safe. We care Bella you just won't see it."

Truth was Bella really did want to see it but every time she tried she was afraid it was going to leave so she stopped. She wasn't even entirely sure it all wasn't in her head. "No." Bella said abandoning all attempts to go to her castle. If they wanted her there then fine but there would be one condition.

"No what Bella?" Carlisle asked. Bella moved forward and nuzzled her head into Carlisle chest. If she was going to stay then she would stay with Carlisle. She would erase her mind of her castle and trust only Carlisle. It was the least she should get after her life.

Carlisle meanwhile sat there stunned and Alice put the cup on the desk and moved to put her hand on Bella but Bella pulled away from her hand and clung to Carlisle. Carlisle felt that it wouldn't be that simple to get her to forget. For now any attempts made by anyone to get Bella's trust and kindness would be futile and harmful to the person trying. Right now, it was stalemate.


End file.
